The invention pertains to a method for filling containers with liquid, which is supplied to the container through a filling valve and a filling nozzle.
The invention also pertains to a device for filling containers with a liquid, the device comprising at least one filling valve and at least one filling nozzle.
Many different filling devices and methods of this type for filling cartons and bottles, for example, are known. An essential goal of implementing a filling method is to fill the container both rapidly and reliably. So that a container can be filled rapidly, it is helpful to avoid or to reduce as much as possible the formation of foam during the filling operation. A problem with the filling of containers with a non-circular cross-sectional shape results from the fact that the distance between the filling nozzle, which is centrally located in most cases, and the inside walls differs, depending on the solid angle in question, and this promotes the formation of foam.